This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Administrative and Mentoring Core embodies this "heart and soul" of the Pacific Center for Emerging Infectious Diseases Research. That is, the overall strategic vision, the strong commitment to mentoring faculty and sustaining technical core resources and the coordination and integration of Center activities rests with this Core. Apart from keeping the Center's fiscal house in order, the Administrative and Mentoring Core will be responsible for developing and implementing a mentoring plan that ensures the research competitiveness and funding independence of the COBRE Investigators, a recruitment plan that expands the human resources, and a pilot and bridging fund that diversifies the research portfolio of the Center. The overall objective of strengthening and transforming the Center will be accomplished by the following specific aims. Specific Aim 1. Create a supportive mentoring milieu by enlisting a team of dedicated on-site faculty, as well as off-site Collaborators and External Advisors with subject-matter expertise. Specific Aim 2. Develop and implement a structured, individualized mentoring plan for COBRE Investigators. Specific Aim 3. Expand the critical mass of faculty in infectious diseases research and diversify the research portfolio through targeted recruitment and pilot and bridging fund support. A dedicated mentoring team has been assembled and a structured mentoring plan will be tailored to meet the individual needs of four COBRE Investigators. In addition, a targeted recruitment plan for four additional tenure-track faculty and a pilot project and bridging fund program will accelerate the expansion of faculty and diversify the portfolio for emerging infectious diseases research.